Warrior Soul
by MayaBriefs
Summary: A/U Story: The pain and suffering of having your family and friends murdered by the most feared tyrant of the universe, will always be present in his heart. No matter how trying to be strong. Now she struggles to survive while living with three aliens who seek the same goal. Revenge.
1. The Last Day on Earth

**Warrior Soul - Fanfic**

**Chapter 1 - The Last Day on Earth**

She opened her eyes feeling a sharp pain in the head.

She couldn't see anything. Her vision was blurred, and her whole body ached.

She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She felt was lying on a cold floor, but could not identify the material.

It was all so confusing.

She open her eyes again, the feeling dizziness in her head was gradually ceasing.

The sharpness gradually became present and then got to see a little of where she was.

The day was cloudy, cold, and silent. She was lying on the frozen ground on a sidewalk in the West City.

But what happened anyway?

She rolled her head to the right and saw the city, which once was busy, full of life, and noise, was now deserted, completely destroyed in flames and thick smoke that shrouded the blue sky.

She saw blood everywhere. Her own and those of the lifeless people around her.

A sharp pain hit her heart to see that everything was over.

That day, it dawned like all others, was without doubt, the end of the world. At the thought, she felt a tear run down the corner of your eye. Her family, her friends are all dead.

She had no strength to lift, to shout, to speak, and she hardly had the strength to breathe.

Would this be her end? Would she die so ridiculously?

She closed her eyes again, hard, wanting to believe she was in a nightmare, and that when she opened his eyes again everything would be back to normal. But no..

This was real, she had complete certainty and saw the same scenario of destruction and feeling the same pain in your body.

She needed to do something. She did not want to die.

Using their last forces that had, stood up.

She touched her head, feeling all round. Then looked at her hand and saw blood.

Deducting then she had been hit in the head. But that would not stop her fight for her life. She wiped the bloody hand on her white blouse, staining red.

She stood up and saw the distant home, capsule corporation. She limped there to get everything she needed to survive.

Along the way, she saw destruction and bodies of people killed. She felt like crying. Could she be the only living being left?

Wiping the tears that insisted on scrolling through her eyes she continued on her way.

And, as she approached, she increasingly felt weaker. Not only fatigue, but also knowing that her family had died.

She had to be strong; this was no time to mourn.

She had to stay alive. She was given this chance to live and she was going to take advantage of it.

She looked at what was left of their old home. It was completely destroyed.

She took a deep breath trying not to falter and walked into the house.

Everything she looked at gave her a feeling a pain in her heart, she knew that would be the last time she was going there; the place where she grew up and learned to live.

It was sad to be leaving everything. But the end of the world had arrived and she had to fight, flee and save herself.

She went down to the lab, one of the few places that was still whole. Lucky for her.

She rummaged all the drawers, cabinets and boxes looking for everything needed.

She took several capsules, the principal, and a capsule-ship; she knew that she could not stay on planet earth.

She climbed as fast as her body would let her up to her room to grab clothes and personal accessories that she would need. She put everything on top the bed, made sure she had everything she needed, put things in a backpack, and dressed.

She took deep breath and looked once more at the wrecked buildings and demolished houses that had once been here beautiful city.

Who knew that all would be well? But something caught her eye in the sky in the smoke that covered the city.

They were ... People? People Floating over the wreck.

Her heart stopped, as she saw one of them throw a strong power against the corporation. She ran to the middle of the room and threw her body against the floor to try to save herself, as her home crumbled around her.

She flew and hit the wall when the energy hit the house.

Luckily she was not where it hit.

"Hmm… so you're the owner of that insignificant sign of life that our Scouter detected," said a cold voice behind her back.

She turned slowly toward her attackers, to see the owner of that deep voice that spoke to her.

While she approached, others behind him laughed and bent down in front of her, taking her by collar.

"Earthling, Tell me ... What will be your last words?"


	2. Alliance

**Warrior Soul - Fanfic**

**Chapter 2 – Alliance**

Bulma opened her mouth without emitting any sound, her mouth was dry, her lips, chapped and she was so afraid that a lump formed in her throat and it rendered her speechless.

"Come on, do you not want to say anything before you die?" The guy in front insisted. His appearance was human, but Bulma knew they were not from Earth. Were they the ones who destroyed their planet and killed everyone?

Bulma looked into his dark eyes, apparently he should be 18 years, only a year older than her.

She closed her eyes and slowly starting to shake, the words just came out of her mouth without any apparent effort.

"P-please ... Don't kill me!"

Bulma heard the other two who accompanied him laugh louder, as if what she said was a joke. But she knew she was not kidding, she really wanted to live and would do anything to have another chance.

The guy in the front didn't laugh, but a smirk graced his features.

"Humph. You are asking me not to kill you?" He asked, how if he had not understood what she said. Bulma looked scared and confused.

He dropped to the ground and walked away, walking to the other side of what was left of the room.

"And what do I get for not killing you?" Asked, arranging his glove on his hand as he waited for her response.

Bulma stood silently, staring at him.

"Hey, Vegeta! Stop this little game and kill her already!" Said one who stood idly looking down the street. He was named Nappa and was tall, bald and appeared to be the eldest among them.

Vegeta seemed to ignore what Nappa said, and turned back to Bulma who was still on the floor completely motionless, just feeling the fear running through her body.

"Tell me, girl... " Vegeta spoke again. "What do I get for not killing you? You are a useless human who has no power to fight! What would I lose if I killed you? Nothing!" He said, wanting to 'play' with her fear.

Bulma faced him.

"I-I..." She spoke almost in a whisper, anyone without Saiyan hearing probably would not have heard her.

"You what?"

"I...I can be useful." She said.

"Really? With what?" He asked, doubting that she could be helpful with anything. Bulma took the backpack from her back slowly,opened it, and pulled out a small box.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow with some curiosity and doubts about what it was and what she was doing. Nappa and Raditz, who accompanied Vegeta, also looked at her curiously.

Bulma opened the little box and carefully pulled a capsule out.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked immediately.

"Well...These are Capsules" she answered. "My father created them. You can store anything in them...Cars, Houses, Ships, Food, Clothing..." she said as she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not as smart as he was, but I can be helpful, I can make some capsules, I know enough to build...But..."

"And you think we want that kind of thing?" interrupted Raditz, a Saiyan who unlike Nappa, had long hair that went down to his knees. He was only slightly lower than Nappa, and probably only a few years older than Vegeta.

"Shut up Raditz!" Vegeta said seriously. "Continue girl"

Bulma looked at Raditz and then to Vegeta. Her fear only increased after Raditz had said that if this really could not please them, she would die, and now he doubted that they would be interested in something so...ridiculous?

"Is...Well...I thought..." She tried to explain to him, but she was missing the right words. They were most likely warriors who loved to kill, why would they be interested in technology? Surely they had many good scientists to work for them, why would they want another?

"You would be able to build anything?" Vegeta asked, staring at her. He seemed interested in what she had to offer, unlike the other two who would have preferred for her to be killed long ago.

She stammered a bit before answering. What if he was not really interested in what she had to say, and just wanted to see the fear in their eyes...what if at the end of it all, after so much fighting for her life, they goes killed her?

She closed her eyes and let a tear drop.

"I can do what you want, if I have time to build and the materials who I need." She said, even though it might not be able to build anything he wanted, she was still new and had a lot to learn, but, she would have to learn everything herself now, since his father was no longer in this world.

"Hm..." Vegeta walked in the room. "Perhaps this might be interesting"

"You will not kill her, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Relax Nappa. She's just a human, live or die, what's the difference? She would not survive alone on this planet for long" he commented. "But we'll take her with us...Just knowing how to use it properly. If she really is telling the truth, and even if she says she's smart she will come in handy with time! And if she can not help us, she will die. Simple" he said calmly and then gave a slight chuckle. "If Freeza knew about the capsules and her intelligence, he would have attacked this planet a long time ago, just to get her" he added.

"Look at it this way, Vegeta...We're having more luck because he hasn't found she" Raditz said.

A cruel smile formed on his lips, as he stared at the two Saiyans in front of him. They didn't understand the thoughts and plans that formed in his head, but knew he had something in mind to really want to take her with them.

"You think in silliness. Or do you think I would do something that would put us at risk?" Asked the younger Sayian.

"I hope you know what you're doing Vegeta" commented Nappa as he looked at down at Bulma who just watched their conversation, asking Kami they wouldn't kill her. She had managed to convince them that it could be useful, but what now? What have they planned for her? Would it have been better to die? No. Really, dying was not a wise choice. She was the only human alive, and would not surrender so easily, she would fight to the end.

"Calm yourself Nappa." Vegeta replied after some thought. "It's only a matter of time until we find an appropriate way to join the force with intelligence, and kill Freeza." Said calmly. "Now...Girl!" he explained turning to Bulma again. "You have to promise you'll be on our side and obey! If you step out of line will be the end of you!"

Bulma shuddered at his words and gulped, nodding her head To agree with him.

"Y-yes...But how can I trust you, if you were one who destroyed my planet?" she asked, a tinge of anger in her voice. Vegeta laughed .

"It was not us who destroyed this planet, girl. Freeza was, and he kills everyone and sells their planet" he informed. "We only came here because we heard that the planet had been attacked, when we need something or when we know that the planet Freeza attacked is good, we hope they killed everyone and then go to the planet and get what we want...But in this case, did not find anything useful, besides you and food." he said with a cruel smile. "You do not have to distrust us. I tend to be honest, and I notice you that if you disobey me, you will die."

Bulma bowed her head. So that was it? This planet will be sold?

"Now listen to me..." he said, causing Bulma to raise her head to look and him. "You must understand that no matter what happens to anyone, do not tell the truth! You understand? We travel through space hidden, Freeza thinks we died on a mission, and the places where we go are not always peaceful, like this planet, you can die at any moment in the hands of anyone! So will have to be strong, not physically in your case, but you get my point! If you have to lie, or pretend, do it. Are we clear?"

"C-clear, I will not be stupid to put my life at risk, I will do anything for a second chance."

"Great." he said "So we avoid unnecessary trouble!"

Bulma looked down and closed his eyes. Her life was in their hands from now on and they would be playing a dangerous game. Surely her life had changed dramatically.

"Now, get up!" Vegeta exclaimed, making Bulma look at him. She was scared, but she slowly stood to her feet. She wore a white blouse Capsule Corporation which was bloodstained, and jeans, torn because of the attack that had nearly killed always cared about her beauty and hygiene, not counting the current situation,she just wanted to survive, and maybe take a shower.

Vegeta turned his back to her and looked into the street, and scanned with the scouter, to make sure there was nobody else on this planet alive.

He smirked.

Vegeta had been long planning to stop Freeza, and could feel that every day he took a step closer to conquer the place of the tyrant.

The plan to forge his own death was going better than they thought because Freeza thought the three saiyans had been eliminated on a mission that had given them.

Bulma could help them with lots of things; Vegeta was sure. Maybe taking her with them wouldn't be all bad, but he still didn't trust her, not enough.

Vegeta looked partially destroyed the room around him, watching some details, and after thinking a bit looked at Bulma.

"Girl. Do you live here?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Take everything you need...We will not return to this planet anytime soon, if we ever come back..." he said sharply.

"I've got everything I need, including a lot of material, if that's what you mean. I'm not stupid, I know it won't be easy to find the material in the universe. I was ready to get out and at least try to survive before you came." She replied. Vegeta stared Bulma for a while.

"Great, so do not waste time. Hurry up! I'm getting tired of this place!"

"It's about time..." Raditz said. Bulma looked down and then looked at the three sayians in front of her, with their backs to her.

What had her life had become? Helping three aliens who wanted kill with the one who destroyed her planet? And why did they wanted to kill this Freeza, man? Bulma had so many questions, but no answers, and it was beginning to bother her.

Her heart ached just by thinking about what her life was one day, and what it would become.

Before she had her family, now she had nothing.

It was sad, but it was the truth. His life depended on those three saiyans. But if they thought she would obey them silently, like a dog follows their owner, they were sadly mistaken. Bulma would be cautious, but not stupid.

It was only a matter of time. Her life changed, but not her personality.

Perhaps to live with them, she would learn a lot, learn to be stronger, to be more courageous, and would use it mostly in her favor, and not theirs.

Breath.

From now a new Era was coming.


	3. Rules

**Warrior Soul - Fanfic**

**Chapter 3 – Rules**

Yesterday was just another clear and common day. Many woke up early to go to work while others would walk to go to school, and just live.

Today unlike yesterday, was cloudy and to everyone's shock, everything turned into destruction and chaos.

Everyone had been obliterated except for the 17 year old girl, the sole heir to the infamous Capsule Corp.

She just couldn't believe it, yesterday she lived a carefree life, while today she would need to fight to survive.

Her life depended almost entirely on the three Saiyans.

The Saiyans were once a powerful warrior race contrary to the weak Terrans. However, much like the Saiyans, the Terran race was now on the brink of extinction with only a small handful of survivors left to carry on the legacy. Needless to say, they were in the same boat now.

They would have to fight together to end tyranny in the universe, to destroy Frieza, who had no only destroyed their planet, but her planet as well.

That was the law of survival.

Bulma would do anything she needed to do to insure that Frieza was brought down. Still, she knew she could not do it alone and would need the help of Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. With them working together, nothing would stop them.

Nothing.

The only thing she had from the Earth now were her memories; memories of a happier times that usually brought a smile to her face.

And that also brought hurt and pain, the memories of that faithful day remained alive in her head, constantly tormenting her.

She figured, for now it was best forgotten, and that the only thing left to do was to lift her face and move on.

And now here she was, inside a ship heading further away from the Earth, her once precious home.

She was sitting on the cold ground, leaning against a wall, just wondering ... She knew little about those three men before her. She didn't really know much about them aside from their names, and where they were from. They didn't exactly share much with her, anything she'd learned from them she'd picked up from just hearing them talk to one another.

But she wanted to know about Frieza and about the new life she had been thrown into.

She wondered how her new life would be like, if it could even be called living.

There were so many unanswered questions, so much confusion that clouded her mind, and needed someone to clarify them one by one.

Her thoughts then drifted back to the Saiyans, could she really can trust them?

She knew that if she was put into a dangerous situation or even died, they wouldn't life a finger to help her. Heck, she knew if she even thought about crossing them that they would kill her themselves. She chuckled silently to herself, the fear of death that had once tormented her completely before which made her fight for her life, didn't scare her any more. She'd even come to consider death as a solution to her torment on a few occasions.

After all, she was just a fragile woman who had the unfortunate chance of getting thrown into a life filled with nothing but suffering and destruction. She couldn't rely on anyone to really help or save her; after all, no one really cared about her well being.

Especially not those three.

Bulma found herself yet again sitting on the cold hard floor, this time alone in the small room of the ship, with tears streamed down her beautiful face.

She looked at the bracelet dangling from her wrist and stroked it gently with her other hand. The bracelet had been a birthday gift from his parents and was now the only solid piece of evidence she had to remind herself that they had existed. It served as a reminder than she had once had a happy and loving family and while they were not with her, so long as she wore it, she knew that she would always have them with her.

Bulma had been so distracted in her thoughts, that she did not notice the Saiyan that had entered the room and had been looking at her curiously for the past couple of minutes now. She hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps when he had approached her, and only noticed when someone reached down beside her and took her wrist in their hands so they could look at the bracelet more closely.

Bulma suddenly looked up to see who it was and was met with two dark onyx eyes and the intense stare of Vegeta. She hurriedly wiped her tears with her sleeves trying to hide the fact she'd been crying but said nothing.

"Tell me girl, what is this thing?" He asked seriously, holding it up for her to see.

Bulma averted her eyes quickly and then returned her gaze to him, trying to force a smile and replied in a low voice, "It was given to me by my parents and serves as a reminder that they once lived."

Vegeta could hear the sorrow in her voice even though she'd tried to mask it.

With a loud 'humph', Vegeta stood up and replied "Such a silly girl, you waste your time remembering the past and crying about something that has happened and can't be changed. You really are a weakling." He stated cold heartedly, "I was not wallowing in sadness or crying when I lost my planet. If you know what's good for you, you will be strong and let your hatred and desire for revenge fuel you because if you don't, the universe will crush you until you are unable to breath!"

Bulma looked at him, eyes filled with confusion. Even though he was talking Standard, she felt she couldn't understand him. When he glared at her in annoyance, she turned her face to the side and stared at the wall.

Vegeta's brow twitched in annoyance but then noticed some blood on Terran's hair. Instinctually, he put a hand to his neck thinking that it might have dripped onto her from him but when he looked at his hand, it was clean. It was the girl who was covered in blood, not him. The dark crimson liquid tainting her hair and clothes, but not only that, there were a few cuts and scratches all over her body.

"You better go take a shower and change clothes, you're hurt and you'll likely get an infection if you don't clean yourself." He said quietly. He then pointed at a door that led back into the hall,"You can use the bathroom in my room."

Bulma stayed were she was for a few seconds before she finally got up and made her way to the door. She really did need to get cleaned up and a bath was just what she needed. It would also let allow her to relax just a little and get her mind off all the bad stuff that had happened lately. Although, she felt offended by things that Vegeta said. To a certain extent, he was right, couldn't afford to be crying about what happened.

Yet no matter how much she tried to focus on her goal ahead, she couldn't simply forget. The memories were still quite vivid and even in her dreams, she could not shake them.

Once she reached Vegeta's room, she opened the door and quickly found the door that led to the bathroom. However she stopped for a moment to observe his room, the only furniture in the room there was a bed in the center and a small table attached to the wall with some sort of odd compartment under it.

Bulma then walked to the door across the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She pulled out a capsule case that she had brought with her and threw one of them it in front of her, with a small poof of smoke; a small box appeared that contained her toiletries and a towel.

She then walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on, letting the tub fill up while she began to undress. Tossing the dirty and torn clothes aside she stepped into the bath tub and lay down, allowing herself to relax under the warm water. Bulma could feel some of the tension melting away from her shoulders and let out a relaxed sigh for the first time since leaving Earth.

Bulma gently washed her body, riding her skin of all the blood and being careful when cleaning her wounds. She then proceeded to wash her hair, careful not to reopen the wound on her neck which had luckily stopped bleeding.

When she was finally down, she pulled on the drain so the water would go away and stood up, turning on the showerhead and rinsing herself off before stepping out. She then grabbed the towel and dried herself, patting her hair dry as much as she could before wrapping the towel around her body. She then picked up the capsule case she had left on the sink and took out another capsule that contained some clothes. She grabbed a clean outfit and dressed herself, tossing the old dirtied outfit into one of the compartments. She wore a clean pair of trousers, blue shirt and some tennis shoes; she then tied hair into a wet braid. After giving herself one quick look over in the mirror, she packed her things and left the restroom.

Stepping out into the room, she was met with Vegeta sitting on his bed, staring at her.

A few minutes earlier…

Raditz put his arms behind his head and let out a bored sighed. Beside him sat, sat Nappa and across from Nappa sat Vegeta. None had spoken a word to each other and until they heard the door to Vegeta's room close behind the young girl.

Raditz couldn't contain the mischievous grin that formed on his face as he closed his eyes and spoke to Nappa.

"You know, I still think that the little Terran girl was lying about her intelligence, however, I can think of other uses for her that doesn't require a lot of thinking on her part.

Vegeta looked at Raditz from the corner of his eye, suspecting something. He knew exactly what Raditz was suggesting. Still, he felt the need to ask.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Tsck. Don't say you didn't notice, beneath all that dirt and muck, she's a pretty darn attractive young woman. Only an idiot wouldn't notice and last I checked, you're no idiot."

"Regardless of her appearance, I still don't think we should of brought her," commented Nappa, "even if one of us considered using her in that way, we'd certainly break her. She's so fragile and pathetic."

"Argh! Shut up the two of you!" cut in Vegeta. The other two remained silent. Vegeta then rose from his seat and glared at them both, turning first to Nappa before continuing, "It was my decision to bring her aboard with the sole purpose of using her to help us attain what we need, if she is lying about her ability to help us, then I will personally end her life for lying."

He then turned to glare at Raditz and continued, "I am not keeping her alive on this ship for you to turn her into your little sex toy Raditz." With a huff, Vegeta then walked away towards his room without saying another word.

Nappa and Raditz stared after Vegeta completely puzzled. Raditz shrugged, not caring if Vegeta killed her or not, it just felt like a waste to not use her at least. Nappa felt found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation but decided to just ignore it for now

Vegeta stood up and walked towards the table, opening the compartment underneath it and pulling out something.

'Must be some kind of fridge' she thought, watching him silently.

"Done?"

Bulma quickly composed herself when she realized she'd been staring for too long, "Uh, yeah, Thanks, I feel much better now."

Vegeta then gently threw a can of what looked like some kind of drink towards Bulma, she awkwardly caught it and studied it.

"Drink it, it'll help restore your energy." He saw her open it and take a sip, causing her face to wrinkle a bit at the taste, "it's not the best tasting but it's not the worst either and it'll do what it's supposed to."

Vegeta then clicked a button near the table and two seats appeared from under the floor.

"Sit." He ordered.

Bulma obeyed and walked over to the table, taking another sip as soon as she sat down. Even though it tasted bad, she could defiantly feel some of her energy returning to her, she no longer felt as tired as she had before.

"So, Girl ..."

"It's Bulma…" She interrupted, "my name is Bulma."

"Whatever, as if I care." He replied irritated, "there are some things I want to clear up."

Bulma looked a little annoyed herself, but waited patiently for him to continue.

"Understand that this is the first time we have ever brought someone aboard with us and I expect you to follow each and every command I give you. Nothing below complete obedience will be accepted. I am not kidding when I say that I will end your life if I you so much disobey an order I have given you. I do not play games and I cannot tolerate idiotic women who make me repeat myself. With that said, I want nothing more than to destroy Frieza, and as you probably know, we share this in common. Do you understand where I'm getting at girl?"

"Yes .. I understand perfectly." She then dared to ask, "so then, why exactly did Frieza destroy your planet?"

Vegeta looked away.

"For various reasons" he stated.

Bulma didn't think he'd say anymore but before she could ask another question, he continued.

"Frieza is not the type who gives a damn about anyone but himself and he certainly does not show any form of mercy towards anyone. I'm sure he knew about my desire to kill him but I'm sure he was fully aware that I did not have the power to do so."

He stopped for a few seconds before he continued, "however, luck is in our side since most of the universe believes we're dead. Which is why we cannot be caught be discovered by any of Frieza's men, as much as I hate hiding out at this point it is the only choice until I reach Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan?"

"It's the ultimate form for my race. A Super Saiyan is said to be incredibly strong and unstoppable, nothing can stand in the way of such power. Not even Frieza." A small smirk formed on his face, his tail twitched excitedly behind him.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but Vegeta cut her off, "Your only job for now is to build some form of training system so that I can get stronger. Due to our situation, we cannot afford to remain stationary for long, let along train freely outside the ship without having our power levels picked up by a scouter. Understood?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, you are excused then," he ordered her.

"Wait, I have a few questions for you first," she bit her bottom lip, "I'm afraid, this is still all very new to me and well, there's a couple of things I wish to know and I was hoping, you could clarify them for me."

"Questions?" Vegeta repeated to himself, and then replied, "Very well. Speak."

"I want to know more about Frieza, what exactly does he do with the planets he conquers?"

"Frieza wants nothing more than to dominate the universe, he conquers planets and has the native race obliterated so he can then sell it on the black market. If he then feels that the planet isn't really worth the value he once thought it was, he blows it up." Vegeta took a pause, staring intently at the girls face for any sort of reaction before continuing. "He rules over most of the northern galaxy, his sphere of influence is almost unheard of. What he doesn't do personally he has his army or slaves do for him. We are nothing more than dogs to him."

"That's horrible!" Bulma argued.

"You've seen nothing yet." He promised.

"But ... If all this belongs to Frieza, how do you expect to not get caught? It almost seems impossible no?"

"You're right, it won't be easy but it's not impossible either. For one, this ship was stolen from Frieza's army and luckily for us, it has a cloaking device so we can't be detected in the off chance we come across one of Frieza's ships."

"It's honestly not as hard to give Frieza the slip as you would think, we just go to planets that haven't been conquered yet and stop by to pick up some supplies. Then we move on to the next one, plus there are some places that are neutral or that you can pay to keep your visit a secret." Stated Vegeta calmly, "the trick is to not spend too much time in one place."

"Things will be a lot more difficult than I had originally though." She said more to herself than to him.

"Ready to give up already I see?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you have any more questions?" he asked.

Bulma looked around the room, "actually yeah. Just one more, where will I sleep?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her question. In reality, the ship only had two rooms and he knew that if she roomed with Nappa and Raditz, she would either end up raped or dead if not both.

He thought for only a second before he replied, "you can sleep here on the floor."

Bulma's eyes shot wide open in shock, "you much be joking!"

"I don't kid girl," he then stood up and walked over to a wall near the bed, pressing a button, it revealed a hidden compartment which contained some extra blankets, "unless you want to share a room with Raditz who seems to think you would be a much better lay than assistance. And with Nappa who in all reality wants you dead."

Bulma's face turned blue at his words, but without much argument, she accepted. Vegeta nodded and with a 'hmph,' left the room.

She was left in the room alone once more.

"Well, better than nothing I suppose," she said to herself. She then felt herself getting sleepy and guessed that even though she'd drank that horrible healing drink, she still needed actual sleep to regain her strength.

She walked over to the compartment on the wall and took out all the remaining blankets. Without further argument, she walked over to the compartment and took the blankets, laying them down on the floor. Folding them a few times so that the floor wouldn't be as hard, she still couldn't believe the nerve that guy had for making her sleep on the floor. Either way, she was too tired to think about that now; instead she lay down and covered herself in the last remaining blanket.

Bulma found that even though it wasn't like her bed back home, she was still rather comfortable and within no time, found herself fast asleep.

It only seemed like she'd been asleep for a couple of minutes before she was suddenly scared out of her peaceful sleep.

"What the hell is going-" she then gasped.


	4. Anonymous Call

**Warrior Soul - Fanfic**

**Chapter 4 – Anonymous Call**

Bulma lay on the bedroom floor with blankets that Vegeta made available to her, the drink helped restore a bit of your energy but your body still asking for a good night's sleep.

She closed her eyes and began to think what might build to help the Saiyans, and a lot of things going through in your mind at that moment.

All information that Vegeta gave her, about how they fled, made her begin to figure out ways to get them wander through space without being seen or discovered, as well as some kind of room in the ship for them to train while traveling.

But gradually it all became distant and aloof, until she began to fall asleep, lightly.

She was dreaming with her life on Earth. It was a good dream, because it was so real, making her believes that "the end of the world" had been a bad nightmare and not reality.

But unfortunately it was just a dream, however dreams took her to a place where she could try to live a little of what had been his past.

Until something brought her back to reality ... Scaring her, and making her startle awake and realizing that "the end of the world" was so real, because she was in the same spaceship that brought the Saiyans.

"Vegeta!" Someone screaming entered at room.

Raditz, who was screaming for Vegeta, saw Bulma in a corner of the room and stopped, looked at her and smiled. It was still new to see a woman with them there.

Bulma who had awakened with the cry of he, sat on blankets, her heart was beating a mile a minute because of the scare, and she noticed that Raditz stared at her leaving a little fear.

He realized that really was not mistaken when realized that Bulma was really attractive, and for a moment, he forgot Vegeta and was only paying attention to Bulma. When would say something to her, Vegeta left the bathroom after showering.

"What happened Raditz?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh ... Vegeta ..." Said turning to him, and his expression changed to one more would be staring at her prince." Someone is trying to get in contact with our ship again."

"What?" He asked walking to the middle of the room. "Who is at this time?"

"I don't know, is the same "anonymous" as always. I fear that is someone from Freeza's army who suspects us. After all, we are on a ship of Freeza, and this is suspected not to accept the call.

"Damn! You are right. If we don't accept this contact again, they will keep following us and trying! Should already be suspicious! But ... We cannot accept, Raditz. You know if is really someone from Freeza's army, and see us alive, will be our end! They will kill us!" He said pacing the room.

"So what we will do? We can't continue like this, it's risky to accept the contact, but also will risky not accept it.

"We must act. There is no other way. We need to find out who is, and go kill them!" Said seriously.

Bulma's eyes widened, hearing the conversation between them. It was so strange to her. "Kill? That was how things are resolved here?" She thought.

"Don't you think it is too risky, Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"We are three Saiyans, every day we are stronger, we cannot give up just like that, we need to do that, we have no choice!" Vegeta spoke and thought for a while as if something had awakened in his mind, smiled and looked at Bulma. "Unless..."

Bulma looked at him, wondering what he wanted to use her on his new plan. She got up from the floor, afraid of his idea.

"No Vegeta! You're not thinking..." She started to speak, but Vegeta interrupted.

"You need to accept this call, girl! Nobody knows who are you, may well go unnoticed, saying it's just a traveler!

"But..."

"Are you scared?" Vegeta asked starting to chafe. "Then why did you come join us? You think we'll take you with us willingly? You said you would help us with yours inventions, and this doesn't mean that you not will help us other forms if we needed!

Bulma seemed to think for a while, and saw that she had no choice but to accept willingly what he was proposing. And then, just nodded, accepting.

"Great. Come on." Said motioning her accompanies him.

Bulma looked at Raditz before then and he gave a slight chuckle.

Bulma walked into the control room of the ship, behind Vegeta, where was Nappa. Nappa looked her up and down, but not as Raditz with lust, but with a mixture of disgust and anger, and Bulma felt uncomfortable.

"Get out of there, Nappa!" Vegeta spoke imposing and pushed Bulma to near the control panel.

"What will she do?" Nappa asked, and went out moving towards the door near Raditz.

"Ssh! Quiet!" Vegeta spoke loudly and turned to Bulma. "You know... I think I don't need to say what you have to do, no?" Commented staring at her.

Bulma looked at Vegeta showing to be decided and nodded.

Vegeta pulled away getting close to Nappa and Raditz. He crossed his arms and stared at Bulma, slightly ahead of the other two Saiyans. Vegeta saw Bulma then nodding as if to say to her move on.

She took a deep breath trying to maintain a posture and expression more convincing. Then she turned to the control panel and pressed a button, which opened a screen in front revealing two aliens.

Vegeta's eyes widened, like Nappa and Raditz, when he saw who they was. He almost got into a terrible mess.

One of them was sitting on a chair in front, he has a human appearance, but his skin was green, and her hair, long and tied in a braid in a darker shade of green that hung over his shoulder. The other, who was standing further back, had her skin in a rose tone and your body in a way most obese, he appeared not remembers almost anything a human, he has thorns in the arms and head.

"Zarbon and Dodoria!" Vegeta exclaimed to himself softly.

Bulma tried not transpire nervousness and waited for them to speak first, but Zarbon seemed distracted and looking at her body. He smirked to Bulma before saying something.

"Well. You finally accepted our call! There are days that we wanted to get in touch with you." Spoke and shifted in his chair, getting more inclined forward." But I didn't expect it to be ... A woman. I suspected they were other peoples." Said and paused. 'Anyway, I think we get jackpot! Haha!

"What do you want?" She asked seriously.

"Hm ... What do we want? Let me see ... We really wanted it was be three Saiyans who say are dead ... But since it's a woman like you ... We want something else!" Zarbon said and gave a slight laugh, he look at Bulma would squirm with dread.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz froze. He was suspicious that they were really alive? How? Why? This could not be true because they were doing everything possible to avoid detection.

"Let it, Zarbon!" Said the pink alien stepping forward. "Listen girl! We realize that your ship is from Freeza's army, and you travel almost all the time in the universe! Tell me, why?

The question was cold and direct, making Bulma shudder. She swallowed and looked to the side where Vegeta was, but then turned back to the screen.

"I'm not fault this ship be abandoned when I found her." She lied, trying keeping calm and seriously, looking for them. "I travel the universe, because..."

"Because ...?"

"Because ... I... I have not anywhere to go." Said and bowed his head thinking it was convinced." I'm just a traveler aimlessly.

The silence was made for a few seconds, just to increase the tension in the control room, where were Bulma, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

"So this means that their planet was attacked and you survived?" Zarbon finally asked.

Bulma looked confused to Zarbon, and opened his mouth.

"Yes" she lied. "I... Flee. I saw the ship and I thought to save my life." She said.

Zarbon laughed.

"Sure! Only then even for someone like you survive an attack of Freeza."

"So what they want, I have a problem to traveling aimlessly? I look like a threat by chance?" Asked trying to outwit them.

"No, no problem, you really is not no threat."

Bulma exhaled from the lungs, relieved.

"Now tell me. Are you alone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" Spoke and crossed his arms.

"Well... Why not join us? So we can do company for you!" He said with a smile on his face to see Bulma turn red with anger. Dodoria just rolled his eyes knowing how Zarbon was with women.

Bulma closed her eyes losing control, could not believe what he was implying that she was a bitch?

"Listen here!" She started talking letting his anger take control. "Who do you think I am? Do you really think I would accept such a thing? This is ridiculous! And you know what? I really should not have accepted this call, but I accepted just to see if you left me alone, or do you really think I'm able to do something against you, or Freeza? I just want to go on my way without being bothered again, and then leave me alone! Ok?!" She said lying, and hanging up the call without waiting for any response, was completely irritated and don't saw Vegeta approach her at a steady pace.

"Listen girl!" Vegeta started talking. "You call this "help"?" Asked irritably in a haughty tone.

Bulma looked at him blankly, she thought it had gone well.

"You should have asked him why he suspects that we are alive! You're useless anyway!" Vegeta said angrily.

"What?!"

"Sure! If he came in contact with that ship waiting for one of us would meet the call him is because he suspects that we are alive and not dead! You say you so smart, but were not able to realize this and ask why he thought were us in this ship!

"Hey! Did you not see the way he looked and talked to me? You really think I would think about it while the person on the other side thinks I'm some kind of slut? I cannot accept it!

"Well, you should have given him what he wanted, just to find out what we need and help us!" Vegeta said looking at her mortally.

Bulma opened her mouth in disbelief while Nappa and Raditz watched all the fight between them.

"I cannot believe you're telling me this!" She exclaimed surprise. "Do you really want to use me this way to get what you want? What do you think I am? A doll that you can do what you want? I will not accept it! I'm here to help you with technology and equipment, not to asleep with the first that comes, just to getting information!" She said too angry. "I'm sorry. But I will not subject myself to that! If is that kind of help you want, go look for another because I'd rather die!" Bulma said backing out of the room.

Vegeta took a deep breath. It really was not the help what he wanted of Bulma, she wanted to build equipment for them, but it was hard to understand that she was wrong? She should have asked! Now he were there without knowing how they were beginning to suspect him, Vegeta was sure everything was going right, but he began to suspect it all happened because something was going wrong, and he did not know what it was.

"Oh, it won't be easy to get tame that girl!" Raditz said laughing.

Vegeta grunted and went after Bulma.

Bulma sat on the same bench where took that drink horrible with Vegeta in his room, and saw Vegeta enter and stop in front of her, but did not look at him, because he was still angry.

"Listen here, girl, you can't turn your back to me! I am the Prince of Saiyans and you don't have the right to disobey me! You are here to help us with their "intelligence" and when you had the opportunity to show us what you are capable, don't does! Now tell me, how we will discover why Zarbon and Dodoria become suspicious about us?" Asked irritably.

"I don't know, okay?! I don't know how I can help you with that! But don't ask me to sleep with those aliens! All I can do is thinking of a way to escape without being discovered! You really are risking so much traveling the universe with a ship of Freeza! It is not my fault if Freeza suspicious of you!" She said firmly.

"A way to escape, without being discovered?! You really think you can build something like this?" Asked suspiciously, but interested.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, the smartest woman on the Earth! Of course I'm able." Said confidently.

"Humph. I can only believe it when you have any proof that really is smart! For until then, you could not prove it!" said with anger.

"Alright ... I don't care if you do not believe me; I know I'm capable of. And analyzing the current circumstances, I say we need to land on a planet immediately. We need to spend time somewhere until I develop something really good that could help us. I have a capsule-ship and maybe if I make a few tweaks it could be useful to us. It is very spacious and a bit bigger than this here. I think you'll like it!

"Whatever." Vegeta said not showing interest. "If it's really to help us, fine. We will land as soon as possible. But listen up, girl! I hope I do not have more complications with you there! Take care! You do not know who you're dealing with."

Bulma just responded with a determined look and Vegeta ignored her, returning to the control room.

"Let's land when possible!" Vegeta said upon entering the control room.

"Why? What happened? You decided to kill this intruder?" Nappa asked what was taking piloting the ship.

"We need to outwit Zarbon and Dodoria. We will exchange the ship soon, and the girl said she is able to do something to help us escape!" Vegeta replied ignoring the last question Nappa.

"And if she really is lying about his intelligence?" Raditz asked.

"We need to trust her at least. We have no choice now! If we distrust, we'll never know what she is capable of! We must be vigilant! If not for that call, we never would know Zarbon and Dodoria distrust us, and maybe sometime we were going to be in their hands without even realizing!"

"But do you really think they believed, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, they believed in the girl, but it does not mean that they will leave her alone! Zarbon seemed very interested her, it may be that he wants to follow "her" to get what you want!" Vegeta said seriously." If this happens it will not be good for us.

"So therefore we can't land on any planet for a while, otherwise they will come back!" Raditz said.

"You are right, but what choice do we have?

"Maybe we should wait a bit before landing somewhere, Vegeta. Zarbon and Dodoria are always busy with Freeza, sooner or later they will give up to follow us, to back to the "master" them. So we have no problem to land somewhere. Do not you think?" Nappa suggested.

"Wait any longer? We can't afford that!" Vegeta answered getting annoyed with the situation." We will land at nearest planet! It's decided!" He said confidently.

Any mistake, let me know! :)


End file.
